Together
by sarheartz
Summary: When bane gets a new cell mate, they realise they might not be alone in hell Bane/OC Set before the events of TDKR
1. Chapter 1 A cell mate

There was a scurry as inmates crowded around the bottom of the pit to see what the guards had brought in. Life in the prison was repetitive, dangerous and dark. A new face, anything from the outside world caused a commotion.

The lowering of the latest inmate was no easy task, the prisoners were murders, rapists-hot, angry and starving. They were cruel and malicious. The bundled figure was guarded by 2 armed men.

The prisoner was harshly pushed by one of the guards, falling on the ground. The hood fell back and the men saw their new cell mate. Long brown hair, curled, in a long messy french plait and large brown eyes, not only was the prisoner a woman, she was beautiful . Her features exotic looking. She picked herself up quickly and stared back at the men surrounding her.

_they're going to kill me, they're going to rape me, look at them!_ she was terrified _i'm not going to last a day _

They started whispering, rumours bounding off the stone wall "it's a _woman_". Necks craned to see the new prisoner, who was flanked by 2 soldiers, and marched to her place in hell.

Bane lay down in his cell,, arms resting on his chest with little interest over the new arrival. Men came in and died- here was just another brought to share hell. As the noise grew bane thought this new one was causing a bit more raucous than usually expected and pursed his lip in annoyance and curiosity.

The noise grew louder and louder and bane realised they were getting closer to him._ Surely they weren't going to put the poor soul in his company? not after the last one, nasty incident _he thought, and closed his eyes to try and blot out whatever was happening.

The only bed available was in the cell shared with bane. The man clearly preferred his own company and no-one would argue with the hulking mass, leaving him be most of the time. On the rare occasion Bane did get a cellmate, things never ended well. But there was a new prisoner and there was only one bed available. The guards cared little what happened to the woman and knew her surviving the first night was impossible- a death sentence made quicker with her temperamental cell mate.

One of them opened the door and threw her in. Bane sighed with frustration, he saw the slim figure and realised it to be a woman- _there's going to be trouble._

She lay there quietly sobbing on the floor her face away from him, it amused bane that she seemed to not notice she was sharing the cell.

"hello?" Bane chuckled, and the girl jumped up startled

"Do not worry, i will not hurt you" he said after seeing the fear in her eyes. She nodded slightly, still in shock and Bane took in her appearance, she was slightly too thin, with large lips and eyes- _not an unpleasant looking woman _he thought

"my name's Nalya"

"Bane"

Nalya went and sat down on her bed, face in her hands. What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2 A gentleman

Bane watched Nalya with interest whilst she cried, her braid had come undone leaving tendrils of hair around her weeping face. She looked ridiculously out of place in the prison, a small hysterical woman in a place full of giant savages. _She could be an angel thrown from the heavens, left for dead, _he thought whimsically. He knew she didn't pose any danger to him, couldn't even and chuckled darkly, the sound unheard by Nalya.

_Although that does bring about the question of how she found herself in the prison, what did she do to belong here? After all this was no ordinary prison_, a flicker of thought reminded him not to underestimate the woman, and now Bane was savagely curious, especially knowing she wouldn't last long here.

With that thought Bane lifted himself out his bed and walked toward the cell door, locking it and sitting back down, facing Nalya.

Noticing his movement Nalya lifted herself from her selfpity "It's nearly night, and as i'm sure you have noticed, you're the new shiny trinket on everybody's mind" Bane drew out his words with sarcasm and eloquence. Nalya slightly relaxed by Bane's calm manner found her voice "What are they going to do?"

"Nothing, maybe, just yet. My reputation might just hold them for a little longer, but who knows? Women and their alluring charms!"

For the first time Nalya studied Bane, he stood well above 6'foot , strongly muscled, from the tears in his ratty clothes she could see toned, tight skin. He was a machine, or a monster. He didn't appear much older than her 20 years, she guessed he around 23. Bane's face gave his youth away. He had bright expressive eyes and plump lips. _Not exactly bad looking_ she thought_ but dangerous, clearly dangerous, didn't he say something about his reputation? everyone must have one here_, she sighed and choked feeling once again overwhelmed by the hopelessness of the situation.

"I have a feeling i don't want to know more about this reputation of yours..."

"Oh but you should! It's the only thing keeping you alive at the moment, don't you think if you had a typical cell mate he would have raped you, broke every bone and left you at the mercy of the others by now?" he was deliberately trying to scare her, wanting her to fear him, he didn't want her to get too comfortable with him, where was the fun in that!

"And you're not a typical prisoner..."

"Luckily for you in this current situation i am not, i don't particularly find the _habits _of uncivilized masses appealing"

"Thank you then Bane"

"You're most welcome"

Bane wasn't average, this made him very difficult for Nayla to read, she stared at him untrustingly _Why is he so polite? How? surrounded by..._ And as if by cue a face appeared by the bars

"pretty girl, come to me, come say hello" the intruder looked around 50 with sunken eyes, his mouth agape and drooling as he pathetically stretched his arm into the prison trying to grab her. Nalya shuddered avoiding his yellow skin and deformed his nails. "Come girl" His eyes wide, he looked crazed. Nayla pushed to the back of the cell trying to get as far away as possible. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to ignore him.

Bane however took a different approach

"How rude! Do you not want to see me? I am not as special as our female guest?" he grabbed the man's arm with feigned delicacy

"Ba..ne..." " didn't know, she's yours, in your cell"

"i wouldn't say she was mine, but i suppose if you want to get to her, you have to pass me, she is standing behind me after all"

"i'll go..."

"No stay! We can have some fun" and with that Bane's grip tightened until a shuddering crack was heard

"My arm!" the man screamed in pain yet Bane did not let go

" I do not appreciate being disturbed"

"i'm sorry, so sorry" the man sobbed

Nayla watched in horror at the scene and yet was fascinated by Bane's strength, the man radiated power. _What is this guy?_

Bane let go of the man's arm pushing back, creating another painful crack, he turned to Nayla with a slight proud smile, as the man's whimpering noises alerted the other prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Nalya had seen violence before, more than that too, she'd experienced it. The grinning man in front of her slowly dissolved as she was lost in a memory...

_Sticky red coated her hands, her neck. Blood was thicker than she thought and so much darker. It pooled in her palms and began to drip between her fingers, splashing noisily on the floor. The room stank of iron and death. Nalya started shaking at the scene in front her and slowly slid to the ground, body racked by tremors._

The memory went black and she was jolted to reality, suddenly back in the cell, back with the still grinning Bane. _Does he expect me to be proud or something?_ The glow in his eyes reminded her of a child happily showing his mother a picture he'd drawn.

"No need to be afraid, he's gone!" Bane said triumphantly. The irony of this statement did not go amiss, sure the 'bad' guy was gone but she was clearly left with something worse._ He's a psychopath_ thought Nalya _I should be afraid now more than ever._

She had to tread carefully, she couldn't anger him if she wanted to live "you didn't have to do that, thank you"

"Your politeness is charming; although I did have to take care of him, use him as an example for the others if they try the same...I like my peace"

"And I'm not disturbing your peace I hope?"

"If you were, you would know"

Nalya went and sat back down on her bed, she wasn't sure how to act, what to do in case this monstrous man heaven forbid found her suddenly annoying, and crushed her like a bug.

Bane didn't know what to do with the woman, she was so timid so weak he found the idea of killing her repulsive, there would be no gain, no glory from murdering a helpless woman. But then how would he go about sharing the cell, having his quiet rudely interrupted by a constant presence. His cell was the only place he could obtain a pathetic fraction of privacy. _Ha! As if there's any privacy in this prison._

And there he was, underestimating her again, he needed to stay focused, stay aware, and find out more.

"Don't despair Nalya, come-on, sit, talk, tell me about yourself!"

This was a game of cat and mouse, Nalya's eyes narrowed; he was toying with her, treating her like an imbecile, a small meek child. She was afraid of him, she was afraid of this place, but she realised she had to pull back her fear, try and live with it- _it's not going to get any better is it? I have to cope to live._ She was certainly not the woman Bane thought her to be, and so to prove it she told him a story...

"A few years ago I had dreams, _such wonderful dreams... _I wanted to change the world through science, my parents were scientists you see, I wanted to be just like them. All I wanted was to help people, my parents taught me everything they knew...and I was good at it, I understood. Nalya shook her head- I was so naive, I had been brought up around my family; I didn't know about human nature, evil, all that. I just wanted to learn, I was so innocent and happy. A friend of my father's one day offered me a job, he saw potential he said. I found out later that all he saw was a stupid girl, corruptible in his eyes that wouldn't ask questions. So I moved towns, I moved somewhere I thought had opportunities. The second I got there I was locked away-Nalya breathed painfully- it was testing on _humans, some on children. _Children off the streets, that no-one would miss. They made me...-her voice broke- i couldn't, i...i"

Bane watched Nalya as she told her story slowly, as she described the procedures she was made to do, the pain she inflicted on innocent souls. _They had my family hostage_ she said _I was selfish I wanted to live...I_

Bane sensed he wasn't getting the whole story and that she wouldn't tell it yet, yet he felt a pang of sympathy for this woman with broken dreams, he himself understood corruption of good people, _he thought about it so many time, the destruction of his self, his life._

"All I want is redemption, and death is not redemption" Nalya stated this with force, with silent tears down her cheeks

And bane began to slowly understand that maybe she wasn't so different to him, maybe.


	4. Chapter 4 Climber

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the support, the reviews, the favourites, the follows. It means so much to me to see people enjoying the story. If you have any ideas please let me know :) I'm not too sure about this chapter, hopefully it'll start to pick up more in the next one. Thank you! :)**

"We're all monsters here"

Nalya looked up at Bane with shock.

"There is hope for us" "An implausible hope" and Bane nodded to the great hole Nalya had been brought down.

A chanting started and prisoners left the cells to crowd around the bottom of the pit, the chanting growing louder and louder. Nalya pushed herself towards the cell bars trying to get a closer look, in the distance she saw a man being secured by rope.

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

" One man is being given his chance at freedom, he is allowed to climb up the pit" " Or at least to try...Come, let's go see"

Nalya felt a surge of panic as Bane slid open the cell door "...Is it safe?"

"As safe as it will ever be, Nalya I'm sure you do not need reminding but this is a _prison_. Nothing is guaranteed, but the likely hood is they will be too preoccupied by the climber to notice you, however wrap your face- just as a precaution". Bane threw Nalya a cloth of his bed, she wrapped it carefully around her face, leaving her eyes.

"Right then, well we'd better go before all the good seats are gone!" Nalya smiled weakly through the fabric attempting to find some light in the situation.

"That's the spirit!"

They left the cell and walked towards the crowd. Nalya looked at the prisoners, their eyes were wide with anticipation, sight fixed in the man being lifted towards the rocks. The man began his climb, meanwhile the chanting was growing stronger and stronger and the prisoners started pushing.

Nalya was pushed into Bane with force "_oouf_" . Automatically Bane's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her arms to steady her. Nalya felt the heat of his body, the strength in his arms and she couldn't help feeling embarrassed and blushing a little-_thank god Bane can't see my face_ and then in a fraction of the second the moment was over, Bane let go and turned to watch the climber.

Bane paused for a little while. That was the first human contact he'd had for years, _well none violent _he thought. How strange, he'd felt the small woman's frailty in his arms. He...before Bane had any more time to think about the matter there was a horrible cracking noise, the man had slipped and cracked his neck violently on a serrated edge on the way down. As he was lowered Bane could see the unnatural angle his head pointed that, _stupid fool._

Nalya felt sick, the violent scene, the blood, it was all too familiar. _Get a grip_ she thought _breathe, _but her surroundings started to swirl, round and round. The faces merged "Bane?" She tried to grab his arm, but she wasn't sure where he was. Instead she the grabbed the man next to her "What do you want?" he said angrily and pushed her to the ground.

"Urgh" Nalya moaned as she hit her head against the hard stone ground. She felt a sudden, hot flash of pain _well at least everything's not spinning anymore_ but there was a new panging sensation in her head, she tried to get up but found when she tried her head hurt even more. She tried to move her head to the side to find Bane but everything suddenly went dark...


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

**apologies for not updating sooner, but this chapter is much much longer than my other ones (hopefully this makees up for somewhat) enjoy! **

After the climber's body was taken away by guards, Bane realised that Nalya was not standing next to him. _Where's that silly girl gotten to? _Assuming she'd panicked when she saw blood, Bane made the conclusion that she must have gone back to the cell. _Strange of her to back to her cell alone though, especially when she was so afraid to leave it in the first place._

_Someone could have...anyone could..._Bane walked to his cell, trying to ignore his growing anxiety. His forehead wrinkled slightly at the thoughts entering his head . He shook his head angrily_ Weak! Stop thinking about her, she can't have you looking over her all the time! You're not her protector._ He walked into his cell, she wasn't there. He remembered her crying, how he held her for that brief moment in time, she couldn't look after herself and right now all she had was him. It startled Bane to realise that Nayla's welfare, maybe her life right now depended on how he acted. This wasn't about protecting himself, having a fight, this was about an innocent _somewhat innocent_ woman, with no-one else lost here in this prison. Bane reasoned to find Nalya and then decide what to do with her. _Where to start?_

Prisoners usually came with a specific set of skills, something that they'd trained in their life time of crime. Bane walked quickly down to a few cells next door to his, to the man everyone knew as the 'the crow'. An unremarkable looking man who had extraordinary observation, he watched everyone and everything and Bane knew he'd have information on Nalya, especially with her being the only female prisoner.

Bane ran his hands across the metal bars and a small man appeared, his eyes were narrowed "What do you want?" "I need to know where the female prisoner is" "Ahhh pretty little thing isn't she, i noticed she got in a bit of bother during the climb..."

"Where is she?" Bane said gruffly, "Information will cost you" chimed the small man

"How about i'll let you live?" and Bane picked him by the neck "Now will you tell me?"

"Fine, be that way, spoil sport, i was hoping to turn this into a riddle of sorts, she's down by Adron's cell, him and his cronies got her when she passed out, you'll probably get there in time if you want to be the hero"

Bane dropped the man to the ground and ran to the cell, a muddled,confused thoughts ran through his head, _i'll think about those later, concentrate now_

"You're welcome! ...such a rude boy"

Nalya slowly woke and froze as she heard several unfamiliar voices around her. _Where the hell am i? What happened? _Remembering her fall, she internally groaned.

Nalya reasoned Bane would not come to 'save' her, she was on her own and right now she needed to come up with a plan. _Breathe_, calming herself Nalya listened carefully to the voices around her "We have a woman, she's right here!" said one giddy man. Nayla screwed her eyes tighter, pretending to still be knocked out "Of course she is you nitwit, i found her! grabbed her off that moron in cell 34". _How long have i been out for? That must have been one serious blow to the head._ She kept her eyes closed, and heard the men shuffling. As the shuffles moved further from her, Nalya risked moving slightly, they had secured her legs with rope but not her arms. _Well that's stupid...and lucky for me._

"Right i'm gonna get the boss, he should know we have her" "But we could have her all to ourselves!" "And when the boss finds out, what's going to happen to you after you've had your little fun?" "Watch her, i'm off to get him"

Nayla waited until one man's footsteps left the cell, she had to act now. She couldn't fight both of them but maybe she could escape from one. She yawned loudly to get the man that was left's attention.

"finally awake sunshine?"

"Where am i?"

"you're here, in my cell" the man smiled, showing his rotting teeth, he wasn't big but Nalya knew if she wanted to trick him she needed to be smart. _I need a weapon._

"I errrm i need to go to the bathroom"

"There's a bucket right there, in that corner" _That'll do_

"Do you mind turning around?"

"Hahaha whatever"

Nalya slowly hopped to the bucket, slowly picked it up, then quickly spun it hitting the man on the head, knocking him to the ground

"What the fuck, you stupid bitch"

Nalya wasted no time and jumped on the man, hitting his head repeatedly with the bucket, he struggled but Nalya was lost in the violence, each hit harder than the last. She heard cracking but she carried on, tears running down her face, fear and adrenaline pumping through her blood. She didn't notice he had stopped struggling against her until she heard a familiar voice "Nalya?.." Bane.

Bane took in the sight in front him, Nalya's hands and face were splattered with blood, her eyes were wide open. She was long lost in a trance, moving as if something or someone else was controlling her, she looked wild, mad even. _The human fight to survive, human instinct, is a very powerful thing _thought Bane

Here she was, mild mannered Nalya turned into a killer, he saw the passion in her eyes, she had let herself succumb to nature, she willed herself to fight on against the odds, _to survive._ She might be physically weak but her spirit, her sheer determination to live saved her. Bane felt a surge of admiration, _she was a brave woman, her willingness to fight was admirable._

Bane walked closer to the cell and held out his hand "Nalya it's okay now..stop"

Nalya dropped the bucket, still without any emotion, and looked at the man lying still on the floor, she choked back a sob _it's happening again._ She wasn't sure if he was still alive, horrified she looked at her blood stained hands and back at the man's face. It began to overwhelm her, _it's too much..i can't..not again._

Bane realised she was going into shock and wasn't going to move, he swiftly walked into the cell and easily picked her up, cradling her in his arms. As he walked to their cell he was shocked by how intimate the gesture was, Nalya had closed her eyes, still not speaking and his hands brushed against the soft skin on her arms. He wasn't sure if he was holding her too tightly, too gently, he wasn't accustomed to trying to be _delicate._

He set her down next to him on his bed, her head lay on his shoulder, and he didn't move, wondering what the hell had just happened as he listened to her soft breathing.


	6. Chapter 6 Womanly wiles

Bane sat perfectly still on his bed, half immersed in his confused thoughts and half trying not to move in order not to disturb the sleeping girl propped on his shoulder. Nalya had gently drifted into sleep from her shocked state and her body had become limp. D_oes she not realise who she is lying on?_ ..._Then why not wake her?_

He felt her soft, warm breath on his cheek and shoulder and he didn't want to move her, she was so..._so relaxing. _She posed no threat to Bane, there she was fully exposed at her weakest, softly asleep. She looked so peaceful, _angelic_. But she was no angel, she had murdered and Bane was suddenly angry at the world and the people in it. Here was an innocent woman _tainted_ by evil, she had been forced to murder to protect herself, just to live. And wasn't he the same, hadn't he become this monster, just to protect himself?

He watched her intently, saw her eyelashes flutter and the slits of her eyes visible flicker. _She's dreaming, I wonder what of? Freedom no doubt._ Her lips pouted slightly, emphasizing their plumpness. She shifted slightly moving a strand of hair into her eyes. Bane gently pushed it out of the way, _such a lovely face_ he thought.

_Wait, what am i doing? What am i thinking? I can't do this._

But he was, and as he was convincing himself to resist this pathetic woman he knew so little about, Nalya moved her arm around his chest and curled up to him, her head shifting a little under his.

Bane froze. _What now? _ The warmth of her body was intoxicating and his natural urges pushed him to huddle closer to her but Bane remained motionless. _There is a person attached to me_ he thought but he didn't want to push her off, neither did he want to give in to the demands of his _stupid_ body. So he lay there, ever still, not wanting to tip the boat either way.

Nalya on the other hand was not having a dream_, there's fire, fire everywhere_. She was trapped in a room with no door, no windows, only flames. She could feel the heat, the pain, as the flames lapped on her skin. She ran to every corner, trying desperately to escape. The flames began to change colour and out of one deep, deep, red flame came a hand. _What is happening?_ the hand came up trying to grab her and Nalya ran, but there was nowhere to run to. Panic seized her as the hand grasped her shoulder .

"Nalya, Nalya, wake up!" it was Bane, his hand was on her shoulder, shaking her gently

"What, what's happening?"

"You were having a nightmare and started kicking, i thought it best to wake you"

Nalya suddenly realised where she was and what she was doing, _my arm is around Bane, shit shit shit. _She could feel the muscle in his arms, _oh wow. Nalya what are you doing? get off him! NOW!_

Nalya jumped off Bane, looking very embarrassed

"Surely i'm not that repulsive am i?" joked Bane

"I'm sorry i didn't realise what i was doing"

"Don't worry, you were deep in shock, your body needed rest"

The events of yesterday flooded back to Nalya

"You came looking for me."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I was the one who told you it was safe outside the cell, and it was my fault you were at risk, i owed it you_" Lies Bane, all lies, a good lie though_ he thought

"Thank you Bane"

"You're welcome, didn't look like you needed much help though"

"I just reacted, I couldn't control myself, i'm not sure what even happened"

"You wanted to live Nalya, and you were smart, a good combination"

"Those men...they were more"

"Don't worry, i'll take care of them, who else is allowed to mess with my cellmate bar me?"

Nalya chuckled "I can't remember the last time i ate...is there anywhere we can get some food?"

"Of course! After you my lady!" Bane bowed mockingly and allowed Nalya through the door before him. _Oh dear _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7 Fight

"I think i need to clean up first" Nalya, looking at the dried, flaking blood on her hands. She had no doubt there was probably a lot more on her face.

"You are quite the mess" grinned Bane "there's a leak of a main tap where you can wash yourself, privately, follow me"

They walked in silence, Bane in front, there was an awkward tension. Last night's unexpected troubles had brought them physically closer but emotionally it was fragile. Nalya did not know how to act around Bane, where they friends now? technically he had saved her so they had to be something. And Bane was being so jokey, friendly, he was smiling, he eyes seemed to twinkle. He looked happy- maybe he'd just finally accepted her as someone he was going to have to put up with?

"There it is, just clean yourself quickly"

"Are you going to turn around then?"

"Turning, turning, what do you take me for woman?!"

Before Nalya could reply, a loud noise rang out "Hey you! finally found you.." 3 large men approached her and Bane, she didn't recognise any of them_,_ although one looked strangely familiar...

Nalya was stood behind Bane already and suddenly the men surrounded him, Bane angled his body in a position to protect her. "Listen the bitch killed my brother, i don't want to fight you, it has nothing to do with you, i just want to teach her a lesson, you can have whatever's left of her, probably an ear or an arm" he laughed loudly and forcefully, a sound that didn't sound natural.

"No."

Nalya could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her skin felt hot. Bane was protecting her yet again.

"Bane what exactly are you doing here? She's no-one, she's got nothing to do with you"

Bane felt a surge of mixed emotions, _she's not no-one, she's_...he felt a small hand on his arm. _Nalya._

"Bane, he's right, this isn't your fight, it's mine" Nalya took a deep breath "thank you for all you've done for me, but i can't let you drag yourself into this"

She took a step forwards and left the security of Bane's hulking body, she suddenly felt very vulnerable _whatever's going to happen is meant to happen _she tried to reassure herself but she knew she was going to her death _it's got nothing to do with Bane no point him getting hurt too_

She felt the air in her lungs leave her as she was suddenly, aggressively pushed back

"I said, no"

Laying on the floor, a winded Nalya looked up at Bane "If your brother couldn't control his urges the woman had the right to protect herself, now leave"

_there he is being a hero yet again..so honourable...but did he have to use so much force? _she grimaced at the pain in her chest

One of them men charged at Bane, yelling incoherently. Bane stood still and grabbed the man's head, easily cracking his neck to the side. He then proceeded to methodically kill each of the men, considering his unnatural strength it was hard for any of them to fight back, _surprisingly agile_ thought Nalya she didn't move off the floor, there wasn't much she could do apart from get in his way, she didn't want to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene, he was unstoppable. It suddenly went quiet.

They stood in silence for a few moments, not sure how to react, what to do. Absorbing the situation. The bodies lay on the ground, crushed, bleeding, broken.

"You saved me, again"

"I guess i did"

It was quiet again

Nalya walked up closer "Bane..I..."

He was dripping in blood, Bane moved under the leak in the pipe letting the blood wash away, he closed his eyes until he heard a choked sobbing

"Bane, i thought ... i...you " she moved under the leak, her tears mixing with the water, all her emotions bubbled up the surface and she couldn't stop the tears, a mix of guilt, relief, shock and confusion

"You're not making any sense" Bane said as she sunk to the ground

"You've killed for me Bane, i didn't deserve to live! and look at all these men, dead because of me, and you could have killed yourself!"

Bane sat down next to her "No Nalya, they're dead because of me"

"I killed them, not you...and they were barely a match for me now were they"

He put an arm around her as she slowly cried and the water washed away the blood that clung to their bodies. Bane looked at the woman he was _comforting? _he was exhausted and pushed back the angry thoughts in his mind,_ it's not time to think about those now. _He held Nalya tight and let the water and tears release the pent up pain.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

Nalya lay silent, head propped on Bane's shoulder, they both sat on the cold floor as the leaking tap slowly drenched them. They had been in that same position, silent too, for some time now. Both lost in thought, confused and tired.

_Curse the irrationalities of the mind _thought Bane, by continually saving and looking after Nalya he had given himself a rather large weakness _They'll always target her to get to me_, _I can't keep her around..._

He felt his heart lurch uncomfortably _i guess someone disagrees... All in all, the woman brings some adventure and challenges...how do i balance these conflicted emotions!?_ He felt her soft breath on his neck, felt the small hairs on his skin prick up and nerves he didn't know exist awaken. He slowly turned his head to look at Nalya, unwittingly gazing at her. The water droplets on her lips made them look plumper and _succulent_ ...he started to zone out.

Nalya lay quietly, she was getting way too deep in this, she should have kept her head down, not talked to anyone and now she was far too close to the most dangerous inmate there was. In fact she was lying on him! _but without him i'd be dead_

She could feel the dull, low beating of his heart, his warmth despite them being practically saturated with water. She tilted her head up to look at him and caught his eyes, there seemed to be something unspoken between them, a tangible tension.

Bane bore into Nalya's eyes and captured the moment with his lips. His body reacted and swooped in towards her, aggressively pressing his lips against hers. Nalya's eyes widened with shock but she didn't push him away, it felt right, oddly. She pushed into the kiss, it was becoming more passionate, he forced her against the wall, taking out his aggression, his confusion on her. He grabbed her hair painfully and pulled her further into him.

Bane was not in control, he'd pent up his confliction so much it had come tumbling out of him. He bit her bottom lip hard enough cause a small cut and tasted Nalya's blood in his mouth. This only seemed to draw him in further, like a frenzied shark in attack.

Nalya registered the pain in her lip and how her arms were beginning to throb under the tight grip of Bane's hands. She could barely whimper let alone try and push him off, not that she particularly wanted to, she whole heartedly threw herself into him, managing to thread her hands in his messy wet hair.

_What is happening?_ she briefly thought

Bane began to awaken out of his stupor, realising what he was doing and how he was holding Nalya... _oh god_ He broke off the kiss abruptly and unceremoniously dropped her

"Umph!" Nalya hit the floor "Hey what was that for?"

"Food...you wanted food, i remember..." he did the only thing that made sense to him and ignored her "Come on now, get up! I'm famished"

He walked out in front of her, not waiting for her to react

_Psycho_ thought Nalya as she grudgingly got up and followed him


End file.
